1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image processing technologies, and particularly relates to a blemish detection system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
A blemish detection process is usually carried out after camera assemblies are assembled to detect whether or not a blemish is introduced to the camera assemblies during the assembly process thereof to guarantee image quality of the camera assemblies. Currently, the blemish detection process is often carried out by visual inspection under varying criteria, especially given the human element involved (e.g., variances in skill level and in standards of individual inspectors), and is an inefficient use of man-power and resources.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a blemish detection system and method that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.